


Sleeping Gold

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Spock hovers around his sleeping Captain in, say, a shuttlecraft built for two...





	Sleeping Gold

_At peace he is, asleep and still,_  
_And nothing stirred the night, until_  
 _I crept toward his sleeping form_  
 _And touched the cloth that kept him warm_  
 _Reached out my hand and touched the cloth_  
 _I felt so faded, like a moth_  
 _That gathers around a golden light_  
 _When all the rest is black with night._  
 _He did not move, so I caressed_  
 _With fingers soft across his chest_  
 _Were he awake, he’d certain say_  
 _The word, for me to go away._  
 _I see a smile upon his face_  
 _And wonder who’s in his dream embrace_  
 _But then I get my big surprise—_  
 _I see a pair_  
 _Of open eyes._


End file.
